Kekahi ola
by SGFlutegirl
Summary: Steve and Danny's first meeting may not have been their first meeting. Steve/Danny


**Written for the 'Fallen angels' square for my angst_bingo card, located at my LJ.**

**I kind of got this idea from Supernatural, but it's in no way a crossover. **

**This is a slash fic. If that's not your thing, you may not want to read.**

**Beta'd by ranereins.**

* * *

Kekahi ola

by: Flute

Late in the evening, on March 9, 1977, Daniel Patrick Williams was born. He was the first born of Patrick and Margaret Williams of Newark, NJ. They thought of him as their miracle baby, as they had tried for some time with no success. They would go on to have four more children.

Daniel grew up in a loving family. They never had a lot of money, but they lived comfortably. He had everything he needed, yet he still felt there was something missing. As he got older, the feeling got stronger. He never said a word, though. After so many years, he'd gotten very used to hiding it. Even if he'd said anything, he wouldn't know how to explain it.

Daniel became a police officer, telling his parents that he just wanted to protect and help people. It was a calling, so to speak. He was one of the best in the department. His fellow officers called it uncanny.

He fell in love and got married, and everything felt right for the first time in his life. He and Rachel even had a child together. Naming her Grace just felt right; another thing that Daniel couldn't explain. Unfortunately, it didn't last, and the feeling became overwhelming. It was as if he was missing a part of himself.

Then his ex-wife moved his daughter to Hawaii, and everything changed.

**H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50**

Early, on the morning of March 10, 1977, Steven James McGarrett was born. He was the first born of John and Doris McGarrett of Honolulu, HI. He was a surprise as they been told they wouldn't be able to have children. They would go on to have a daughter as well.

Steven's childhood had started out happy and loving. His parents doted on him and his little sister. At some point, though, there was a change. His father had become more distant and his job was taking precedence over everything else. Steven did everything he could to make his father proud of him, but it never seemed like enough. There was always this underlying feeling that something was missing.

Then tragedy struck and his mother had died. His father totally shut everything out at that point and eventually sent both kids away. It was the final blow in a series of disappointments, and Steven closed himself off. He pushed that nagging feeling away, and devoted his life to the Navy. He became the best of the best, and many of his fellow sailors called it uncanny.

Over the years, he found comfort where he could get it, but he never truly opened himself up to anyone. Occasionally, that unknown feeling would resurface, especially if he were in the vicinity of the east coast of the United States. It had been strong while he was at Annapolis. It was odd, and he really didn't know what to make of it, so he just shoved it away.

Then his father was murdered, and everything changed.

**H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50**

Steven was in his father's garage when he was suddenly overwhelmed by a feeling that he had tried so hard to forget. He turned from where he was looking at his father's toolbox and came face-to-face and gun-to-gun with a man that he'd never seen before, but felt he knew.

Daniel walked onto his crime scene and noticed right away that something wasn't right. He felt drawn to the garage, so he approached wearily. He pulled his gun when he noticed the man standing there, looking through a toolbox. Suddenly, that ever present feeling overcame him. Did he know that man that was standing in front of him?

They both made a show of identifying themselves and then lowered their weapons. They each stared at the other, puzzlement on both of their faces.

"You know, I remember everyone I've ever met, and I know for a fact that I've never met you, but somehow… I know you," Daniel stated as he walked closer to Steven.

"I… don't understand, but I feel the same way. It's like we knew each other in another life."

"Well, as much as I'd like to figure out what is going on here, you still aren't supposed to be here. This is a crime scene… my crime scene."

"We'll see about that."

Steve proceeded to call the governor, and Daniel had to stand there as Steven took the oath and took over the case.

"Now, it's my case," Steven said as he turned and walked out of the garage. When he reached the door, he turned back to Daniel and asked, "You coming?"

"Are you serious? You just stole my case out from under me, and now you want me to tag along?"

"You know everything there is to know. I'm asking for you to become my partner and help me. Maybe we can also find out more about our duel feelings of déjà vu while we're at it."

Daniel didn't say a word, but followed him nonetheless.

"And you can call me Steve."

"Danny."

**H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50**

That night, Steve slept better than he had in years. He dreamed of love, and warmth, and Daniel. He looked much like the man he had met that day, but somehow younger, not harried by the hardships of life. Then, much like his life, it didn't last. Daniel was ripped away from him.

Steve woke suddenly, gasping for breath. He was drenched with sweat and his heart was beating a mile a minute. He took some deep breaths to try and calm himself, and then he stared blankly up at the ceiling. Images flashed before his eyes of a life that he didn't remember, and yet somehow he did.

He was startled by a pounding sound coming from downstairs. He jumped up, threw on a shirt and ran down the stairs. He didn't even look to see who it was before he opened the door.

Danny was standing there. His hair was sticking up everywhere, and he was wearing a t-shirt and boxers.

"I know…" they both said at the same time.

Danny walked in to the house and Steve closed the door behind him. They turned toward each other.

"I had a dream," they again said at the same time.

Steve closed the distance between them and placed his hands on Danny's shoulders.

"I don't know where or when or how, but we were together. We were happy." Steve smiled down at Danny.

"We were in love, but then…"

"We were ripped apart…"

"Yeah…" Danny said, and bowed his head.

"Danny… for as long as I can remember, I've had this emptiness inside me. I never knew what it was until now. I don't feel it anymore."

"Steve… I…"

When the words wouldn't come, Danny did the next best thing. He put his shoulders up onto Steve's shoulders and leaned in, placing his lips on Steve's. Steve pulled Danny up against his chest and deepened the kiss.

The world around them melted away, as they stood there in Steve's living room. A feeling of warmth spread between the two, and if anyone else had been standing in the room with them, they would have sworn they were glowing.

Several minutes later, Danny pulled back and looked up into Steve's eyes.

"You are what's been missing from my life. I never thought that empty feeling would go away, but it finally has."

Steve pulled Danny back against him and they held each other tightly. Then Steve guided Danny to the stairs.

"Um… Steven. What are you doing?"

"It's 3 am. I'd like to get some sleep before tomorrow. We've got a long day."

"Just sleep?"

"Yes, Daniel, just sleep. We may have known each other for a very long time, but we just met. I don't put out on the first date."

"Huh… okay. To sleep."

Danny followed Steve up the stairs. Once in the bedroom, they stripped off their shirts and climbed under the covers. They fell asleep in each other's arms, and slept peacefully for the rest of the night. It was the most peaceful sleep either of them had ever experienced.


End file.
